


Just Imagine You're Out There

by Felloffalot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Guest Starring The Other Phantom Thieves, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felloffalot/pseuds/Felloffalot
Summary: The TRUE story of how the Phantom Thieves took down their highest profile target.





	Just Imagine You're Out There

**Author's Note:**

> After a year of not writing anything, I finally settle back in to belt out... this. Yeah.

So, there they were; the Phantom Thieves, nine in all, facing down against the man they had sworn to defeat, Masayoshi Shido! Shido may have been wearing a brave face, but he was trapped, like a rat in a maze, in his own mind, unable to escape from the ones he thought he had trapped, who have now trapped him, ready to end his reign of terror and show the world who he truly is!

“A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience.” Shido said, the anger on his wrinkly, ugly face becoming more and more apparent with each moment. The tension in the room rose, thicker and thicker, until you could cut it with a knife. “I will not make such incautious mistakes!”

The Phantom Thieves were prepared for a fight, weapons at the ready and Personae just itching to be summoned. Joker, handsome devil that he was, was the first to step forward, but he found himself stopped by the hand of the newest recruit to the Phantom Thieves; indeed, it was none other than the handsome, the strong, the boy wonder himself, Yuuki Mishima!

Mishima, in his awe-inspiring, carefully constructed, conspicuously undescribed costume, had stopped Joker in his tracks, his intent to face down the fiend alone for the sake of his friends clear. “Mishima… Are you sure you want to do this?” Joker said, yet he found his question answered by the steely look in Mishima’s eyes. He nodded, knowing the fierce determination in the young man’s eyes was stronger than any gun Joker could ever pull the trigger of.

Shido sneered, the disgusting look of his face enough to make any good man vomit. Mishima, of course, had too strong a will for that. “You think one brat’s enough to stop me?” His voice was still full of confidence and pride, unaware of what was about to transpire. Mishima reached up, pulling off his mask with righteous vigor!

From the sea of the young man’s soul, his Persona emerged! Intimidating, powerful, unmatched awesomeness; no amount of positive adjectives could begin to describe the fighting spirit that had emerged from Mishima! (No, really, it’s too difficult to describe.) Gone was the confidence from Shido’s face, replaced by a meek, frightened look that was complimented by the sweat dripping from his forehead! Shido’s legs buckled under him, the strength gone from his body as he trembled in fear in anguish!

“O-Okay, I give up!” He called out. “You can have the treasure! J-Just please, don’t hurt me!” His terror was palpable in his voice.

For the first time since Shido’s speech ended, Mishima spoke. “I won’t hurt you. You’re not worth the effort.” The jaws of the rest of the Thieves collectively dropped, having to take a moment to regain their composure after the sheer coolness of what Mishima had just dropped. Skull was the first to step forward and speak.

“Whoa, man, for real? It’s over that quick? Jeez, Mishima, you’re… you’re somethin’ else!” Skull smirked and gave his blue-haired friend a pat on the shoulder. “You make me look like a total chump!”

“Yeah, Mishima!” Panther was the next, planting both of her hands on Mishima’s other shoulder, rubbing her chest against him in an oh-so-sexy way. “You made Skull look like an even bigger chump than he normally is – and that’s saying something!” Mishima was happy to hear her praise, but something didn’t sit right.

“Thank you, Panther, but we all had an equal part in this; you shouldn’t disparage Skull’s contribution.” His humility, his kindness; Skull and Panther could not help but swoon in awe!

“Mishima,” Fox said, “would you mind being a model for me? You are the definition of strength. It would be my honor.”

“’Definition of strength’? Now there’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one!” Mona was the next, his childlike voice ringing out. “Mishima, we’ve conspicuously avoided giving you a codename until this point, but… how do you like the sound of ‘God’?”

Mishima chuckled. “I’d be happy to, Fox; as for you, Mona, I’m no God. Just a normal guy doing his duty to the world. ‘Mishima’ is fine.” They, too, were awestruck by Mishima’s sensibility and down-to-Earth attitude!

“I can’t believe it…” Queen said, her hand on her chin. “That was never thought to bring Mishima along before, that is. He puts all of us to shame with how quickly he resolved this…”

“That’s right!” Then there was Oracle. “Taking that guy out before I could even get an analysis on him… and I thought I was supposed to be the smart one here!”

“Indeed, he is an icon to us all!” Noir spoke thusly, and ended it there; Mishima couldn’t imagine what else she might say. (Definitely not because they don’t know each other very well, or anything!)

Before Mishima could respond to the praise being showered on him by the women, Joker stepped forth. The breath that the rest of the Thieves collectively drew had hitched, waiting for what their dear leader was about to say.

“Mishima,” he said, that low, sultry voice of his coming out, “I realize now that there has always been one person fit to lead this team; and it was never me. Could I ask you to lead the Phantom Thieves?” All eyes fell on Mishima, awaiting his response.

Mishima looked from side to side at the prying eyes. “Thank you, Joker,” he said, stepping towards his leader, “but I’m perfectly content to follow your leader. Albeit, if you ever need a bit of my advice on leadership, my door is always open.” Mishima winked at the other man before stepping past him, treasure in tow. The other Thieves momentarily stopped, their breath stolen by what they had just seen. Eventually, they regained a slight bit of their composure, slowly but surely following behind Mishima, a silent awe tangible in the air around them. Mishima lead them out; as he rightfully should.

And that is how Yuuki Mishima saved the day.

-

“Well? Whaddya think?!” Mishima excitedly bounced up and down, a smile on his face and childlike glee in his eyes.

“Uhh…” Akira flipped the haphazardly written story he had received to its ending, the hesitant and confused look on his face lost to Mishima. “Mishima, this… isn’t what happened. You weren’t even there.”

“Okay, I may have embellished things a _little_ ,” Mishima said, shrugging, his smug look unaltered, “but how else are we gonna get that approval rating up?”

“Maybe start by playing up the actual Phantom Thieves a little more…” Akira said as he handed the work of fiction back into Mishima’s hands. The uncomfortable look on his face told Mishima all he needed to know.

“I get it… you’re uncomfortable because I wrote that your voice is ‘sultry’, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Mishima have such intricate knowledge of the Phantom Thieves and what happens in the Metaverse? Don't think about it too much. It's all for the sake of a joke, after all.
> 
> (Also, no matter what, I think Mishima totally has a highkey crush on Joker.)


End file.
